crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Prothean Kingdom
The Protheans or Collectors as they are more commonly known are a enigmatic insect like race that live on the borders of the Sol Hierarchy, Silean Kingdom, Gratisrepublikk and the Aurelian Empire however despite this the Protheans are rarely seen outside of their own space and are considered a myth by some people. They are often known for their odd trading requests for which they offer new technologies, often of a starting advancement. Their request normally revolve around organic life such as fossils, rare plants and animals and human with traits such as being left handed, being from a set of twins, mutations or in rarer cases diseases. No one knows what happens to the individuals concerned after the exchange is completed though this has lead to the Protheans getting the nickname "Collectors". Only heard by voice, the Protheans have a leader of sorts that is assumed to live on the Protheans homeworld and communicates with its trading ships via some sort of shared hive mind. History Due to their mysterious nature not much is known about the Protheans history, though many have theorized that their race dates back to a time even before the Zorgons making them a very ancient race. First contact with the Protheans came about when a Sol scouting ship came across a lone Prothean trading ship. After being contacted by Sol, the Prothean surprised them by already knowing their native language of German (if they already knew it or learnt it on the spot is unknown) and replied with "Sind Sie ein Mensch?" meaning "are you human?". After sending back several messages the two ships left on good terms and this would eventually lead to the Protheans making contact with other factions in the galaxy for better or for worse. Military Though it is unknown if the Protheans actually have a military in the likes of Gratisrepubikk and the Saggitarius Republic their race have been shown to have forms of weaponry which resemble those of other races. As well as this, they have also been shown that Protheans have some form of command, their "Captains" act as both ship and ground command units, commanding other Portheans in battle. A Protheans rank can be told by their looks as captains are a pale white with head antenna while a common Prothean is a darkish brown. A common Prothean cruiser is vast in size, easily dwarfing those of other factions. As is typical of Prothean technology and design, the vessels are hybrids of organic protrusions with a metallic superstructure. The interiors consists of cave-like hallways, similar to an insect hive. Despite their huge size, these ships are capable of landing on the surface of a planet (resting vertically), although they require an enormous thruster engine in order to take off quickly. The cruisers are armed with a large particle beam weapon which is capable of multi-directional fire. The weapon is capable of firing either multiple shots in quick succession or a single devastating blast. Being a particle beam weapon, it ignores kinetic barriers and can easily destroy a non-capital ship if it hits one directly (and still quite effective against capital ships), though due to the Collectors reluctance to engage in battle this is rarely used. As well as this the cruisers also are equipped with sensors capable of detecting a vessel with a heat retaining stealth system. Gallery mass_effect_2__collector___model_reference__by_troodon80-d4hgcii.jpg|A common Prothean mass_effect_3__collector_captain_reference__by_troodon80-d5kg5uk.jpg|A Prothean Captain mass_effect_2__collector_general___reference__by_troodon80-d4i8aa0.jpg|The Prothean General Category:Juliverse Category:Factions Category:Delete